wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
My Gosh. I Hate My Life. Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm Not Telling You Why.
This is a fanfic by WindRider2501.The character names, setting, and ideal items followed are all Property of J.K. Rowling. The dragons, item names and select characters are MINE! Each part shows one day of that year. (Just FYI) Prologue "He's never gonna make it. His siblings didn't, so he won't," A sad-looking ElementWing said. The mother that was being talked to wailed in despair. Her husband was normally right, but this time, just this one time, he had to be wrong. Her little runt of the litter was not dead and she would see to it. Then the egg started to crack. The husband put his wing around his wife, in case to comfort her if this one didn't live. All the others, the 23 others (all from different clutches), were dead. This one was going to die right after he broke free. But...he...LIVED. The mother exclaimed out of joy after the dragonet broke free and paddled over to them with his small claws. She wrapped her wings around the small dragonet and said, "He lived, Lucius! He lived!" "He won't continue if you squeeze him harder, Narcissa," Lucius pointed out to her."What shall we name him?" Narcissa asked. They both thought for a moment. "Draco," The father said. "We shall name him Draco." They smiled and looked down at little Draco, the miracle who lived. Claw 1: Welcome to Dragwarts! I couldn't get the feeling of unease out of my stomach. I knew I was going to be in SnakeWing (Slytherin) but couldn't help feeling like I was going to not be selected for the great house. My name was called and I swaggered forward. (Hey, dragons gotta present their personalities in the way they do things, right?) The hat was on my head for like, a nanosecond, before it said,"SnakeWing!" *Insert evil laugh,jump of joy,scream of "YYYEEESSS!!!", and my personal fave, Malfoy signature smirk here* I didn't do that out loud. I did it on the inside. (Okay,maybe I did use the smirk). After a long list after me, my friend Blaise Zabini was finally called and sorted in with me, plus my cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. He slithered over (he's the Tribe kind of SnakeWing) and rattled his tail. I watched as his slim brown shape moved towards us. He was taking great pride in showing the black star-like marking on his back on his way over. Many jumped out of his way because when one of the rattlesnake ones use the rattle on their tails, it's a sign of danger. But he was only saying hello to me. I used my chaos powers and struck a bolt outside causing most of the hall to jump or flap upwards in fear. Zabini slithered up beside me and mouthed,"Did you do that?" And I mouthed back, "Yep." We turned towards the little speech-making area. Tail Dumbledore's eyes were on me and I looked guilefully down at the ground. He must of seen what I did. He said we may begin eating and Zabini laughed. "Nice! You made everyone jump!" I sighed as I grabbed a steak. "I got in trouble idiot," I told him. "What? How?" He asked. "Dumbledore saw," I spat. Claw 2: I'm NOT the heir of Snakewing! "OMG Goyle. I've told you a million times. I'm NOT the heir of SnakeWing," I said,exhausted at my dumb IceWing friend. Crabbe shifted, his brown scales not glittering or sparkling like my emerald green and silver scales. Gee, I never really get what I want for Christmas every year since I met Crabbe and Goyle (and to be fair,that was since I was 5), for them to wake up on Christmas day and not be as smart as me, but at least having a fourth of a brain so they know how the world works so I don't have to keep explaining. I swear, I need 1 cup of OJ and 2 cups of coffee in the morning to have enough energy to explain to them. I once got Zabini to do it for a day. He didn't look so well the next day and asked me, "How do you deal with it? Why can't you stay around people who know how to KEEP THIER MOUTHS SHUT WHEN THEY DON'T KNOW SOMETHING!?" I shrugged at him and said, "What do you think I wish for every year for Christmas?" You know what, how about enough if the past and to the present. Crabbe and Goyle left abruptly, causing my suspions to arise. Claw 3: I Just Happen To Know That There Is A Crazy Murderer On The Lose Me and my friends (remember, I am higher class than everyone FYI) were walking out of the Triple Wing, well sheltered from the bitter cold. We were heading down the main road of Dragsmeade when we hear shouts of, "FINE RON! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, BUT IT IS MY OPINION!" Man, Hermione, oops... I mean Granger, was yelling pretty loud about something. Zabini coiled up to my height, Pansy stopped in her tracks, putting down her shopping bags, and Crabbe and Goyle saw my tail signal for, 'stop walking'. When Hermione...Dang it, Granger (I will curse if that happens again) stomped off, I wanted to follow her to see what was wrong because, I admit it. I like her. But Pansy had grabbed her shopping bags, Zabini had uncoiled and started to slither away, and I gave Crabbe and Goyle the tail signal for,'' Go on without me.'' "But...why?" Crabbe asked. I gave him my why can't you do what you were told without asking why? look and he knew to go."Tell them I'm going to the restroom, kay?" I asked. They nodded and lumbered off. I ran after Hermione... (Not again!) Granger. I couldn't follow her on the ground so I took to the sky. You'd think that everyone would be flying (well, it was December in the northern hemisphere) but no. My wings were nearly frozen when I got to her. "Hey, I saw you yelling at Weasley. Why? Did he do something stupid?" I asked her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "He laughed at me because...I...I...like you," She said. I couldn't believe my ears. Woah."Hey, don't be ashamed. I,erm..." My voice trailed off. She gave me a smirk and said with the exact manner I use in my voice when I'm smirking. "So the Great Draco Malfoy, Snakewing Prince, loves Miss Hermione Granger, Lionwing Bookworm?" She asked.I laughed. "Er...Yea, I suppose," I told her. We got close to each other, our chests pressing against one another, tails entwined.'' What are you THINKING? You hate her! Now...I have no argument''. A voice said inside my head."Why do you like me... Draco?" She asked. I thought."Everything about you Hermione," I said. "Even that I'm a filthy MudBlood?" She asked leaning in. "Even that," I replied and kissed her. I was in a state of extreme giddiness up to the point when I heard Zabini's and Potter's voices yell, "WHAT THE HECK!?!" Uh-oh... Claw 4: Naughty Malfoy! I had finally forgiven Zabini for his behavior over me and Hermione dating. Everyone had gotten over the fact too, despite it was a very large bit of gossip. We had a very bro-friend convo about it in potions. "So,you really aren't mad at me for the drama last year, right?" He asked. I nodded, not moving my consternation from the stuff I was cutting up. "Yea, and to be fair, you can't spell Draco Malfoy without drama," I answered and laughed. It was a joke Pansy and I came up with. He worked it out in his head and laughed. "I get it," he said as Tail Snape called time. Me and Zabini were going to the Great Hall for lunch when I saw her. Hermione still needed a date for the Yule Ball,and so do I. I ran up to her and pinned her against a wall. She smirked.She knows what I'm gonna do �� I thought.We waved our friends to go on without us."So, you wanna go to the ball with me?" I asked her. She kissed me and asked,"How's that for your answer, Naughty Malfoy?" Claw 5: Disaster comes with a RainWing. Pansy, Blaise,and I were all going to our favorite tree by the lake. Zabini coiled up it to take a nap, Pansy had taken out her unfinished Charms essay, and I entertained myself by flicking small sprays of water at some second claws. They kept shooting me glares that I ignored. Then I hear Hermione's voice calling, "Draco! Draco!" Zabini unhappily awoke from his nap, and Pansy put down her quill to watch. "Are you mad at me?" I asked her when she sat down in front of me."No! No,Draco! I know why you broke up with me, you explained. I didn't take it very well... Your stupid father..." I had a quick flashback of my father yelling at me about liking Hermione. "Then why are you here?" I asked. "I want one last thing from you," she said."What's that?" I asked. (Man,too many questions) *insert mental slap*. "A goodbye kiss..." She replied and we kissed. For the last time... "Goodbye Malfoy," She whispered. "Bye Granger," I whispered back. She walked away and I took out my sketchbook. But I had nothing to draw. Claw 6: I am Draco. Malfoy is Dead. I left for the Great Hall for some well-deserved breakfast. As I walked in, Potter looked at me like,'' What have you done?'' I left the hall. As I went into the nearest restroom, the most haunting thought filled my head,'' I am Draco. Malfoy is Dead.'' I knew what I had done. I nearly took two innocent lives. That was more than enough for me. I looked at my reflection and heard Pansy's singing from last night: Who do you think you are? Runnin around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold, From the ice inside you're soul. So don't come back for me, Don't come back at all! I turned on the water to help keep the tears from coming but I failed. The first tear rolled down my cheek. Then I heard Potter say, "I know what you did Malfoy." I threw a jinx at him and he dodged it. We dueled for awhile until he yelled,"SECTUMSEMPRA!" and a large,deep gash was in my chest. I held onto my life, clinging to it. Then it all went black, and I fainted. *A few hours later...* I heard my mother singing softly to me while Madam Pomfrey rubbed some sort of oil into my cuts. It really stung. After she was done she bandaged my cuts. I awoke. Mother nearly made me pass out again and I said, "Mother...can't...breathe..." She jumped back the moment I said it. "Are you okay Draco?" Pansy asked after I had a normal breathing rate. "I'm fine, I'm fine," I told the female GeodeWing. She shifted her emerald wings and looked satisfied. Her white body seemed to glow in the moonlight that streamed through the window. Zabini coiled at the end of my bed where I could see him. "A good dragon of death never let's this happen to them," My over-protective godfather, Tail Snape, said.I shot him a glare and Pansy, Zabini, and I all left for the common room. Can't he keep his snout out of my buisness? Claw 7: The Battle of Dragwarts The battle was over and Potter won. I was seriously glad about that because if I spent another 5 minutes under his control, I would throw myself off the astronomy tower with both wings tied. Zabini was being tended to by Pansy while I rested in a patch of sunlight near them. "Hi,may we join you?" Hermione asked. We nodded and she sat near me, Harry *Mental slap* dang, Potter lay on his back behind Zabini, and Ron (WHATISWRONGWITHME!?!) erg, Weasley sat beside Hermione. After Potter and Weasley had confirmed that I was on their side, they got me into a conversation about Quidditch that Zabini happily joined in. After arguing who was better (Chudley Cannons or Tushill Tornados) we laughed for quite some time receiving rolled eyes from the girls. Hm... Maybe my life wasn't as bad as I thought it was... Or it the fact that I'm 18 and don't really have good experience in the world... EPIC EPILOGUE!!! I was comforting Jewel, yes the southern RainWing princess, about the fact that her brother died in the battle. She looked at me sadly and said, "I miss him." I didn't know what to say. But I knew what would help her. I leaned in and kissed her. Too bad I'm not a prince or RainWing. After we had separated she smiled. Maybe Zabini was right, I am a sexy green lovedragon. *Insert signature Malfoy smirk* OMG PROPHECY! So everyone, I hope you Liked it! Now that I got Draco in bed from partying all night (man that dragon can) I would like to take these next few moments to honor those who died in The Battle of Dragwarts (NNNOOO FRED! TONKS! LUPIN! LAVENDER! SIRIUS! died in the lead-up. He counts! COME BACK! You can pay your respects in the comments to everyone who did), give dedication,and tell you the AWESOME PROPHECY that says everything in Malfoy's life! *Stays silent for honor of the dead* ok peeps that's done, now dedication: My best friend in the entire universe, MMMEEE!!!(I came up with this), J.K. Rowling and Tui T. Sutherland for the basic facts and ideas, If you made any of the mentioned fan made tribes GO YOU!, And to anyone who read this the entire way through. (That was not meant to be poetic) Now that Dedication is over with,Here is the Prophecy! Long come in the house of element, This prophecy will show, What will come and go, Of a certain dragon of the elements. His egg as green as emeralds and black as night, He will show no fright, Once again at 18, He will be released from the SandWing's lord's grasp at 17, Taken into it at 16, Defied love at 15, Will sustain a jealous heart at 14, May be rejected at 13, He can be said as a heir but he is not at 12, Can be accepted to histories best school at 11, Has more fun at 10, True of heart at 9, Daredevil at 8, Magic finally at 7, Trickster at 6, Fun-lover at 5, Still learning at 4, Sleepy at 3, Loved at 2, And taught at 1. He will return, The respect that is received, In a time of need, But the one he mates with, Will be of dirty blood, And shall break the Malfoy curse. The runt of 24, The parents will find more, That there is goodness in the core, Of the young Malfoy dragonet that lives. Sry to make it sound cryptic,but hey it's a prophecy.And yes,one point of the prophecy foretells that he and Hermione will get back together and mate.(But when?OOOO!)His parents have heard this and have thrown away everything about blood that they believe in.And the part with the numbers foretells what happened as he ages (only backwards!). The Malfoy curse is a curse that says that each member of the Malfoy family with the surname mentioned only gets one child,and it is a boy.When Hermione and Draco marry,the curse will break.Interesting how this will end,right?You can put down what you think will happen in the comments! Thanx 4 readin'! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)